The Proposed research seeks to determine the efficacy of a sensory feedback device developed at the Sabolich Prosthetic and Research Center as both a rehabilitative tool and a permanent addition to the lower limb prosthesis. This will be accomplished by exploring both the clinical implications as well as the functional outcomes that result from the long term use of this device by a large subject population. Concurrently, refinements to the existing experimental device will be developed in order to convert the device into a marketable product. The proposed study design will track performance of both experimental and control groups for what is believed will be the largest and most comprehensive study of sensory feedback augmentation ever conducted for lower limb amputees.